The present invention relates to a lifting device for a receptacle for items to be washed of a dishwasher, in particular of a household dishwasher and a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher.
A dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, has a dishwasher cavity and at least one receptacle for items to be washed that can be moved into or out of the dishwasher cavity. The dishwasher can have a number of receptacles for items to be washed that are arranged one above the other, such as for instance a bottom basket, a top basket or a cutlery basket. Since the bottom basket is arranged close to a base of the dishwasher cavity, in order to load and unload the bottom basket it is necessary for the user to flex his knees or bend towards the bottom basket.
The publication DE 10 2012 107 993 A1 discloses a lifting device for lifting a bottom basket of a dishwasher. The lifting device comprises a drive facility in the form of a spring to support the lifting of the bottom basket. The lifting device has two pivot arms, which are pivotably supported on a dishwasher cavity and a guide facility of the bottom basket. The bottom basket is lifted by pivoting the pivot arms.
The publication EP 1 066 789 A1 likewise discloses a lifting device for lifting a bottom basket of a dishwasher. The lifting device comprises an electrically powered scissors lift.
The publication DE 2008/0129168 A1 likewise discloses a lifting device for lifting a bottom basket of a dishwasher. The lifting device comprises two pivot arms, which can be pivoted in order to lift the bottom basket. Furthermore, the lifting device has a drive facility in the form of a spring or a pneumatic spring.